


Rest

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Falling Asleep on Someone, Iokath, Jedi Knight Outlander, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Just a quick scene from during Iokath.Chronologically follows "What Reflects in Ripples". There's a few months between the two where these two slowly build a friendship.Valirek Silver is my Jedi Consular.





	Rest

The transport off Iokath was busy with their soldiers rotating out, the Commander had subtly requested that Lana pull more forces from Republic backgrounds to Iokath to work with their new allies, while rotating those who were most likely to have old grudges off the technological nightmare world.

The Commander had cheerfully included Arcann in that order because he didn’t want any of Malcolm’s people getting ideas regarding the former Emperor. As much as he hated being removed from the fighting he knew that his brutal reign had – deservedly - earned him more enemies than he could count: on Odessen the Commander’s influence and Arcann’s own actions against Vaylin kept much of the worst animosity in check.

That wasn’t the case on Iokath where even the Commander, a Jedi _hero_ , struggled to maintain the respect of his allies’ soldiers.

Arcann settled in one of the empty seats tucked away in the corner of the transport.

His sole neighbor smelled faintly of kolto and medicines, a plain brown cloak over his clothes and the hood drawn up over his head and pulled down past his eyes. His arms crossed across his chest, and his chin tucked downwards in a bowed fashion that made it obvious that they were sleeping.

“ _Mmnh_?” the man stirred as the shuttle’s departure from the atmosphere shook their seats. And he straightened, pushing the hood up a little and out of his eyes.

“Master Silver,” Arcann greeted the familiar Jedi – a little surprised that he hadn’t sensed who it was. This particular Jedi healer was a formidable Force user - one of the most powerful in the Alliance – his presence was almost always immediately recognizable unless…

Valirek Silver’s power was usually a deep, quiet lake. Looking now Arcann could see that the Jedi had depleted his energy to a dangerously low level. No wonder he looked like he could sleep for another three days – he probably needed to.

And this wasn’t the first time he had seen him in this condition.

“What happened?” he asked, brows furrowing as he frowned at the Jedi – it took a fool to work themselves this close to the bone, and he had _thought_ Valirek more intelligent than that. “I thought you weren’t on the combat assignments.”

Silver eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, the prickly exhaustion as clear in his expression as in his aura, “I’m not defenseless, Arcann. And I was in the infirmary putting people who _were_ fighting back together. Do not lecture me on my Force usage.”

“You do no one any good if you kill yourself, Master Silver,” he glared back, anger a familiar response.

The Jedi scowled, but his only retort was to draw his hood back down to his nose and slouch in his seat. It was a victory, as such things went, even if it was probably won by the other’s exhaustion rather than Arcann himself, but it still brought an unconscious smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

He settled in to spend the flight back to Odessen listening to those around him.

The soft bump against his shoulder nearly startled him into moving before he realized that the sleeping Jedi had shifted in his sleep so that his head was now leaned against Arcann’s shoulder. He stilled himself, looking at the swath of rough brown cloth in his view.

His first instinct was to draw away – but…he didn’t _want_ to.

So he stayed still, shifting only just enough to be comfortable and closed his own eyes – it was a long enough flight, and a nap wasn’t a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please kudos, and comments are always welcomed! ^^
> 
> You can find me at tumblr at [@aly-the-writer](https://aly-the-writer.tumblr.com/)! If you'd like to chat or drop me a prompt feel free.


End file.
